1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a hammer with a composite material handle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional hammer in accordance with the prior art comprises a head (60) made of steel alloy and a wooden handle (50). A through hole (61) is defined in a middle portion of the head (60) and one end of the handle (50) is inserted into and securely received in the through hole (61) of the head (60). The conventional hammer has several disadvantages including the following.
1. The structure of the conventional hammer is unsteady. The head (60) may detach from the handle (50) due to the shock and vibrations of the hammer when it strikes an object. The conventional hammer can be very, dangerous.
2. The conventional hammer has no shock absorbing capability. The shock is directly transformed to a user""s hand and makes the user feel uncomfortable.
3. Marking the conventional hammer is difficult. When a permanent identifying mark needs to be made on the hammer, the cost is high because the head (60) is made of steel and the handle (60) is made of wood.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hammer.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a hammer with an integral or interlocking structure to make the hammer safer and that can transmit an equal or greater force to an object struck while absorbing shock normally transmitted to the user. To achieve the objective, the hammer in accordance with the present invention comprises an essentially conventional head and a composite material handle having a connecting portion formed on one end of the composite material handle. The head is encircled in the connecting portion of the handle and has a working face formed on at least one end. An annular groove is defined in a middle portion of the head to receive the connection portion of the handle. A through hole is transversely defined in the middle portion of the head and communicates with the annular groove. A cushion core is securely inserted into the through hole in the head to absorb the shock when the hammer is used to prevent the user""s hand from becoming numb.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.